


Day 6: Dragged Away

by Drvivc (Fight_Surrender)



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baywatch reference, I suppose, M/M, Sort Of, That scene on the beach, Wayward Son AU, Whumptober 2019, but with a Kraken, dragged away prompt, wayward son spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fight_Surrender/pseuds/Drvivc
Summary: "A glistening purple-grey tentacle shoots from the water and wraps itself around Simon’s leg and pulls, immediately throwing him to the ground."That awful moment at the end of Wayward Son. Only with sea monsters.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538212
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Day 6: Dragged Away

Baz:

“Simon…” I whisper. I wait for him to get it. To finally give in to it. Or maybe to say I’ve passed the test. Instead he shakes his head.

“Baz…” His voice is barely there.

Even though the sky is clear, a shadow slips over us, bringing with it a faint bite of cold. The air shifts, bringing in a salty scent of decay, of rotting fish. A keening shriek so shrill, I’m not sure it’s not the wind.

Simon springs to his feet and assumes his fighting stance. One hand is poised over his hip, muscle memory seeking a sword that won’t come.Just when I think my heart couldn’t break into any smaller shreds, it splits again. My chest a sinking chasm. A black hole. My arms feel heavy, I don’t think I have any fight left in me.

A glistening purple-grey tentacle shoots from the water and wraps itself around Simon’s leg and pulls, immediately throwing him to the ground. His hands rake uselessly through the sand as the creature drags him to the waiting sea. There is the briefest flash of panic on Simon’s face, then his eyes meet mine. Snow nods, flips to his back and sets about attempting to assault his captor with hands, teeth, and sheer will.

For once, I’m at a loss for spells. What will kill the monster without harming Simon? The ocean starts to churn as the creature rises to the surface, holding Snow in the air by his leg. He’s still fighting.

Water pours off the monster as its form emerges, tentacles writhing and whipping the heaving sea into foam. There are huge black eels swirling around as if awaiting orders from their master. I think it’s some sort of Kraken, towering over us with glistening mottled purple and black flesh and a head like—well it looks vaguely like David Hasselhof.

I gape at this manic Baywatch demon as it howls and waves Simon around as if he were a child’s toy. I shake my head and point my wand to shout “_**Let it go**_.” The beast releases Simon, but then a different tentacle grabs him as he falls. The eels are circling below him snapping their jaws. The creature roars, a primal sound of rage that cuts to my core.

I’m practically singing spells at it now, most of them bouncing off. I’m too panicked at this point to focus on my vernacular.

In a vortex of boiling sea, the monster dives deep, taking Simon with it.

The ocean goes calm and still, the gulls around me cackling like the sociopaths they are.

I fall to my knees. My treasonous heart is beating so fast. Why is it beating? It’s gone. My heart. Into the sea.

What do I do? What do I do?

“Baz!” Someone shouts. Penelope is on her knees with her arms wrapped around me.

“He’s gone,” is all I can say. I feel hollow, I’m empty.

Penny smoothes the hair from my face. “Simon Snow is never lost,” she says. “Let’s find him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say that I hated that fucking beach scene. Is that allowed? Will it get me kicked out of the fandom? I just really wanted that to be the scene where Simon and Baz finally get their shit aired out and everything gets to be ok. But that didn't happen, and it was such a shock that first time I read it. It gutted me. It's hard to believe that a mere book could affect me so viscerally, but it did. I don't think I'll be getting over Wayward Son anytime soon.


End file.
